


Как в жизни "бро" Акааши Кейджи появился

by ruduzhka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bullying, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruduzhka/pseuds/ruduzhka
Summary: - Так, стоп, - неожиданно прервав поток речи друга, Куроо выдерживает минутнуюпаузу, под его удивленным взглядом, и всем видом выражает глубокую задумчивость.- Акааши… Окей, Бо, а кто это вообще такой?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	Как в жизни "бро" Акааши Кейджи появился

**Author's Note:**

> Я обещала что посвящу Тушке фанфик? Я посвящаю своему бро фанфик.  
> И конечно же Нвим, за весь тогдашний твиттерский движь :3
> 
> Нвим выложил рисунок, Тушка заорала, твиттер оглох, конец

— Так, стоп, — неожиданно прервав поток речи друга, Куроо выдерживает минутную паузу, под его удивленным взглядом, и всем видом выражает глубокую задумчивость. — Акааши… Окей, Бо, а кто это вообще такой?

Знал бы Тетцуро тогда, во что этот, казалось бы, невинный вопрос выльется, затравил бы его ещё на стадии зарождения. Но употребление данной фамилии в лексиконе Бокуто начало явно преобладать над привычным «бро» и смешиваться с любым рассказом о клубной волейбольной деятельности (зная что жизнь Бокуто на семьдесят процентов состоит из волейбола, оцените масштабы внедрения этого «Акааши» в его рутину), а этого Куроо оставить просто так не мог.

Зная Бокуто и все его причуды как свои, Куроо мог авторитетно заявлять, что хоть ас Фукурадани и был человеком ужасающе сильного количества социальных взаимодействий на квадратный метр, но людей констант в его жизни было немного. И сам Куроо точно был одним из них, вот уже второй год кряду.

«Наше знакомство было предначертано судьбой» — как любит говорить сам Тетцуро любому несчастному, что решается по глупости своей спросить, (или просто стать случайным свидетелем их встречи), откуда ноги этой дружбы растут. Бокуто на это всегда гордо кивает в подтверждение, ведь «Бро знает как сказать, то, что у меня на уме, слушайте бро, он херни не скажет». Обычно кто-то вроде Яку на этом моменте в стотысячный раз закатывает глаза, ведь обходя все прелюдии, остается довольно простая история о двух старшеклассниках волейболистах из Токио, встретившихся в тренировочном лагере одним прекрасным летним днем на первом году обучения. Никто конечно не смеет спорить с фактом, что встретить человека с абсолютно таким же чувством юмора, музыкальным вкусом и увлечениями, это не иначе как судьба или чертовски большое везение. Но выпендриваться это святое, поэтому данная история имеет столько интерпретаций, что любой сценарист Голливуда позавидовал идейному потоку этих двоих.

Их переписки это всегда обилие слова «бро», смайликов и больших букв, так что неподготовленный человек, случайно наткнувшись на эти сообщения скорее всего ослепнет. Их разговоры что в реальности, что по телефону это громогласные крики, смех через слово и предложения, которые они договаривают друг за друга.

И вот в лексиконе Бокуто появляется имя, которое Куроо слышит впервые и появляется так часто, что уже начинает резать по ушам, мозгу и всем другим органам чувств. Нет, не то чтобы Куроо был против новых знакомств Бокуто, даже наоборот, хорошо если нашёлся кто-то ещё помимо самого Тетцуро, кто с тем же удовольствием придерживает Котаро и его энергетические взрывы, (хотя судя по рассказам этот Акааши скорее становится их причиной и катализатором), но некоторые смутные догадки не дают Куроо покоя.

Смутные догадки, о том, что неспроста так вот блестят глаза у его совиного собрата по разуму, каждый раз когда имя Акааши всплывает в разговоре.  
А то, как Бокуто сейчас буквально задохнулся то ли восторгом, то ли предвкушением своего же рассказа, после вопроса, только эти догадки усиливает. Такой переизбыток эмоций для Котаро в принципе нормален, его может вывести в него любой необычный на вид прохожий, но чаще всего он мимолетен. Но тут кажется сильно и резко запахло в о с х и щ е н и е м.

— Я тебе не рассказывал о нем, бро? — удивленно, но восторженно чуть ли не ухает Бокуто и Куроо качает отрицательно головой.

— Нет, ты конечно, вскользь рассказываешь о нем уже третий час, но думаю пора уже конкретизировать, — в рот Куроо попадает очередная жменька попкорна, и парень облокачивается на спинку дивана, готовясь слушать Бокуто со всей своей внимательностью. Куроо же хороший друг, а Котаро интересно слушать, в особенности на волне эмоционального подъёма.

— О-о-о-х, Акаши, точнее Акааши, потому что он недоволен, когда я называю его Акаши, ну ведь это же не его фамилия, это наш первогодка в волейбольном клубе! Он связующий и тренируется со мной частенько! У него такие пасы, бро, ты бы знал, их так пробивать здорово! А ещё он всегда соглашается со мной задержаться и отработать подачи! Акааши замечательный, бро, я уверен он тебе понравится! — чуть ли не подскочив на месте заключил Бокуто и тут же сияющими глазами немигающие глянул на Куроо. — Ты обязан с ним познакомиться, бро! Я обязан вас познакомить! — тут же хватая со стола телефон, Котаро с особым усердием начал что-то в нём искать, а затем не менее усердно печатать.

И даже без озвучивания в слух, Куроо прекрасно понимал, что именно делает Бокуто. С таким же пылающим взглядом в свое время Тетцуро писал Кенме, дабы познакомить его со своим новым офигенным другом. Правда потом Кенма неделю не желал с ним общаться, списывая все на моральную и психологическую травму, из-за которой теперь он нуждается в длительной терапии одиночеством. Но познакомиться с новым объектом восхищения Бокуто стоило только даже потому, что этот Акааши не побоялся дать ему свой номер телефона, по надеждам Тетсуро, понимая чем это чревато.

— Ты свободен в выходные на этой неделе? — всего через пять минут спрашивает Бокуто, удостаиваясь мимолётно удивлённого взгляда Куроо.

— Для тебя всегда свободен, — подмигнув в ответ и получив свою порцию протяжного «бро», Куроо усмехается и подлезает поближе, дабы заглянуть Котаро в телефон. — А этот твой Акааши уже ответил?

— Ага, — сразу печатая ответ, Котаро энергично кивает, и по всему его виду можно сказать что он до одури доволен. — Он всегда быстро отвечает на сообщения.

С каждым новым фактом об этом связующем у Куроо складывается впечатление, что, возможно, это вполне себе неплохой парень, и, возможно, они действительно поладят, ведь если с ним дружит Бокуто, то этот человек точно не может быть плохим, верно? Решив, что эта мысль здравая и вполне себе взрослая, Куроо остановился на ней и со спокойной душой отложил до утра субботы.

С днем они точно не прогадали — погода на улице стояла самая что ни на есть располагающая к выходу на воздух в приятной компании, и Куроо довольно щурился, поднимая лицо на теплое солнце. Всё было замечательно, кроме одной небольшой вещи, которая явно портила Куроо настрой. Акааши до сих пор отсутствовал, и Бокуто по этому поводу сильно паниковал, а когда последний расстроен, это передается по воздуху как особо заразная бацилла. Бацилла грустного настроения Бокуто Котаро, учёный открыватель — Куроо Тетцуро. Можно писать научную работу и получать премию.

— Может он заблудился? Бро, я же нормально объяснил как дойти? — крутя в руках телефон, Котаро включал его, наверно, уже раз сороковой за последние десять минут опоздания парня.

— Не знаю, что там произошло, но когда твой Акааши придет, я его покусаю, — со всей серьёзностью заявил Тетцуро, и когда неожиданно незнакомый голос в нескольких шагах за спиной ответил, то вполне ощутимо дернулся, тут же оборачиваясь.

— Держите свои зубы при себе…

«…и подальше от меня, то, что вас теперь двое пугает до чертиков, если быть совсем откровенным» — разглядел Куроо невысказанное в глазах пришедшего паренька.

Представления Куроо об этом Акааши тут же были разбиты в пух и прах об ледник под названием реальность. Тихий и ужасно спокойный голос, такой же взгляд, неспешность движений и вполне обычная, (хоть и нельзя не признать весьма симпатичная), внешность. На месте друга Котаро можно было представить любого другого человека, но явно не этого парня, которого сейчас Бокуто зажимал в приветственных объятьях словно в стальном капкане.

— Акаааши! — громко протягивая гласные, Бокуто с довольной улыбкой продолжал стискивать паренька с момента его появления.- Я думал ты потерялся!

— Немного, Бокуто-сан. Пришлось походить вокруг, чтобы найти вас.

Стоит отдать должное этому Акааши: держался он мужественно и умудрился высвободиться из объятий сверкающего от счастья Бокуто аккуратно и безболезненно.

— Акаши, это мой самый лучший в мире бро, бро, это самый лучший в мире Акааши, — и с чувством выполненного долга Бокуто замолчал, давая ребятам самим ещё раз представиться.

— Акааши Кейджи, — чуть поклонился новый знакомый, и Куроо улыбнулся самой приветливой улыбкой из своего арсенала.

— Куроо Тетцуро. А кусаться всё равно будем, во имя поднятия твоего уровня ориентирования на местности.

Шутка казалась Куроо удачной. Начинать знакомство с лёгких подколок, в довольно невинной шутке, самый простой вариант завести первую беседу и заодно прощупать рамки дозволенного. Акааши поднял на него взгляд, смотря абсолютно безразлично, и на секунду Тетцуро даже подумал, что план провалился.

— Смотрите как бы не получить в ответ, Куроо-сан…- поправив лямку своего рюкзака, беспристрастно ответил Акааши, вызывая у Куроо довольную улыбку.  
Возможно всё-таки Акааши свой человек, ну не всем же классным ребятам быть такими же ходячими энергостанциями как ему с Бокуто?

— Я умею круто уворачиваться! — сразу же парировал Тетцуро. — Да и не за что меня я же такой классненький, — подмигнув напоследок, Куроо повернулся на Бокуто. — Ну что, мы в игровой центр?

— В игровой центр! — воодушевлённо, будто не он в панике ходил несколько минут назад, отреагировал Бокуто, молча наблюдавший за знакомством двух своих друзей и оставшийся полностью довольным.

***

— Куроо! Руки в ноги и бежим! — отстреливаясь игрушечным бластером от отвратительных монстров на экране, Бокуто крикнул это с самым серьёзным выражением лица. — Бежим, кричим, что расстреляем, они нас не догонят!

— Бежим! Страшно, страшно, очень страшно!!! — вопреки словам, давясь смехом, поддержал веселье Куроо, — Но мы всё равно вернёмся и достреляем!

— О да, достреляем! Ауч! — и в этом восклицании можно было ощутить всё горе мира. На экране со стороны Бокуто большими буквами, значилось "конец игры". — Беги, Куроо, передай Акааши, что он был мне дорог… — траурному тону в этой фразе мог бы позавидовать любой обладатель оскара.

— Бо, нет, бро! Я не могу тебя оставить! — и случайно, проигрывая следом за другом, Куроо так же грустно глянул в экран, — Мы обязательно выживем!

— Бро! — одна рука Бокуто сразу легла на плечо Куроо, вторую же он положил на свою грудь в районе сердца.

— Бро-о! — повторив жест в точности за Бокуто, Тетцуро тут же взорвался смехом.

Куроо почти явственно мог почувствовать как Акааши, оставшийся играть последним не побежденным, закатывает глаза. В который раз за сегодня. На его экране, почти сразу за проигрышем Куроо, высветилась иконка победителя, и настолько пафосно, но в то же время безэмоционально поставить бластер обратно в разъем ещё нужно постараться.

— Вы закончили?.. — со взглядом: «если бы я мог, то уже сейчас кинул бы вам кедом точно в затылок», и, не предвещающем подобной беды, голосом поинтересовался Акааши, и Бокуто сразу пришёл в боевую готовность двигаться дальше.

— Мы выносим тебе мозг, да? ~ — посчитав, что поинтересоваться — это его святая обязанность, с улыбкой самого довольного кота Куроо взглянул на Акааши и был готов поклясться, что кажется нажал на какой-то рычаг.

— Немного, и в особенности вы. Не примите это за комплимент, — с таким голосом говорить подобные фразы просто грешно, потому что начинает пугать, и казаться действительно опасной скрытой угрозой.

— Ого, всё же это так. И чем же? — отступать, что было бы логично в данной ситуации, никогда не было сильной стороной Куроо.

Акааши ели заметно выдохнул, будто собираясь аккуратно выходить из назревающего конфликта. Но, видимо, отступать он не умел так же, как и Куроо.

— Вы громкий, раздражаете своими подколами, но в то же время " я же такой классненький» — проговорив всё на одной ноте, Акааши чуть нахмурился. Видимо парню знатно надоела компания Куроо, раз он так быстро и чётко протараторил причины. Это немного удивило самого Тетцуро, ведь, хэй, громкий это и к Котаро подходит, что за дискриминация? Но в большей степени это ударило по самолюбию.

— В смысле раздражаю, обидно, — наткнувшись на выражение лица Акааши, так и кричащее «ничего потерпите», Куроо обернулся на Котаро, ища у него поддержки. — Бо, Акааши меня буллит, помоги.

— Бро, я тут вообще не помощник, бро, против него я лужица! — тут же замахал руками, с легкой паникой в лице затараторил уже Котаро, и это было ударом в самое сердце. Акааши же напротив еле заметно усмехнулся с видом «справедливость восторжествовала», кажется всецело довольный подобной реакцией Бокуто.

— Бро. Это предательство, бро, — с самым оскорблённым видом Куроо горестно вздохнул.

Выражение лица Котаро тут же стало словно у брошенного на краю трассы щенка, и тот горестно вдохнув развернулся, отходя от друзей с опущенной головой куда-то в сторону танцевальных автоматов.

— Я поехал в Ирландию, не ищите меня.

Поняв, что дело действительно пахнет эмомодом, Куроо решительно двинулся за Бокуто. Не стоило кусаться с Акааши, но ведь кто ожидал?!

— Бро, вернись, я все прощу!

— Правда, бро?

— Конечно, бро, — важно кивнув, Куроо уже было хотел предложить пойти дальше играть.

Но Акааши выполнил запрещённый прием.

— Не стоит так расстраиваться, Бокуто-сан, — и мягко обняв того, Кейджи чертовски победно улыбнулся, стоило Бокуто покраснеть и неловко обнять парня в ответ.

" Щемись, тебе всё равно не победить" — сказали эти выразительные глаза, и Тетцуро по-настоящему подавился возмущением.

Вот это коварство, использовать такие запрещённые приемы, как игра на зарождающейся влюбленности! Такого даже Куроо не мог ожидать. Братву на парня не меняют, но выражение тихого восторга в лице Бокуто говорило абсолютно обратное.

— Акааши. Ты жесток. Ты монстр, — негромко прошипел Куроо, на что Акааши издал звук, похожий на смешок.

— А пойдёмте в фотобудку! — неожиданно отскочив от Акааши, засиял как сверхновая звезда Бокуто своей новой идеей.

— Конечно идём, бро, — тут же нацепив на лицо улыбку, спохватился Куроо.

— Как хотите, Бокуто-сан, — улыбнулся Акааши.

И в тот момент даже невооружённым взглядом было видно, как между ними пробежал ток взаимной неприязни.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, ребят, давайте сделаем забавные рожицы? — как довольный ребенок Бокуто зашел в будку первым и внимательно огляделся, ища место, куда смотреть.

В принципе идея фотографии была довольно забавной, обычно в таких штуках Куроо и Бокуто наделывали сверх большое количество снимков, спуская уйму денег, и всегда оставались довольными. Единственным «но» было наличие сейчас Акааши, что в маленькой будке могло причинить неудобства. Но тот кажется совсем об этом не переживал, и Куроо решил, что и он тоже не будет.

— Окей, Бо, как же без забавных фото? — усмехнувшись Куроо хотел зайти следом, но Акааши аккуратно и ненавязчиво протиснулся вперед, уходя к стене будки, противоположной входу. Недовольно на того зыркнув, Куроо остался стоять с краю, отчего им с Бокуто пришлось знатно тесниться.

— Тогда приготовьтесь! — как только им всё же удалось укомплектоваться, Бокуто нажал по кнопочке включения.

— Секунду, я свое лицо там вообще не вижу, — подвигаясь, Куроо неожиданно упёрся лицом в чью-то ладонь, и этот кто-то получил испепеляющий взгляд.

— Может тогда не будете влезать? — очень аккуратно и с голосом полным тактичности поинтересовался Акааши, и Куроо был готов его за руку так и цапнуть. Но тот вздохнул. — А ведь когда-то казались приличным человеком…

— Мы раскрыли его темную сторону? — приняв всё за шутку, посмеялся Бокуто. Но это была настоящая издёвка, зря посмеялся Бокуто. Куроо возмущённо вспыхнул, недовольно сверля взглядом уже обоих.

— Бо, и ты туда же?!  
— Хэй, ребят, ну вы чего! — послышалось грустное восклицание осознания от Бокуто сзади.

И кабинка издала несколько щелчков затвора, оповещающих о том, что снимки были уже готовы.

— Уйду я от вас, вот серьёзно, — выйдя из кабинки не в самом лучшем расположении духа, Куроо недовольно поправил волосы, всем видом показывая насколько сильно он обижен.

— Навсегда? — выйдя следом, как бы невзначай поинтересовался Акааши, и снова получил полный злости взгляд.

— Акааши, остановись, код красный, мы задели Куроо! — виновато глядя то на бро, то на Акааши, с полной растерянностью попытался Бокуто, но это было кажется бесполезно. Хотя.

— Не могу, я ревную.

Сказать это с таким спокойствием воистину может только Акааши. Минутное молчание, повисшее над ними, тому прямое доказательство. Бокуто, казалось, словил системную ошибку, но все же нарушил тишину.  
— А. ага.а… то есть. кхм.стоп. то есть кхм так оу… кхм, мне нужно срочно попить чего-нибудь…

— Это не повод меня буллить! — нашёлся следом Куроо, возмущённо продолжая сверлить Акааши взглядом. Тот безучастно пожал плечами.

— Не люблю, когда внимание уходит не мне. Извини.

Подозрительно на него посмотрев, Куроо немного подумал, насколько этому извини можно доверять. Решив, что нужно давить людям шанс, Куроо кивнул.

— Извиняю.

Акааши на это чуть усмехнулся.

— Это был сарказм.

— Ну всё, теперь я точно ухожу! — достигнув крайней точки досады, Куроо вскинул руки вверх, пылая искренним непониманием и недовольством.

— Я расстроен, я оскорблен, я с ним не разговариваю. Бо, передай ему, что он сволочь.

Весь вечер субботы и утро воскресенья вплоть до данного момента с перерывом на сон, Куроо был на телефонной связи с Бокуто, переписываясь и вот наконец созвонившись. Та ситуация расстроила эмоционального Котаро донельзя, оно было и понятно, ведь…

— Что происходит, два моих лучших человека больше не бро, — грустно проговорил Бокуто ему в трубку, и Куроо переложил телефон к другому уху, — Бро, ну может вы помиритесь…

На фоне явно Акаашивским голосом послышалась осуждающее «вы его снова расстроили».

— Ну ты слышишь, что происходит, какой миритесь, — упав на кровать, Куроо посмотрел в потолок, будто тот виноват во всей сложившейся ситуации. Ну, а что остаётся, Акааши рядом нет. — Передай ему, что он первый начал!

— Бро. Пойдем я куплю тебе мороженного?..- аккуратно попытался Бокуто и Куроо вздохнул.

В целом Котаро был тут совершенно не при чём. Он просто хотел, чтобы его два близких человека подружились, но кто же знал, что Акааши Кейджи окажется таким ревнивым собственником? Расстраивать Бо ещё больше не хотелось, к тому же кто отказывается от халявной мороженки.

— Пойдем.

— Только это.к нам потом придёт Акааши…- совсем тихо и виновато пробормотал Бокуто, и пожалуй, он совсем не ошибся, сообщая об этом так. Потому что в следующую секунду Куроо запротестовал как мог, выдавая трель из непрекращающегося «нет». — Бро…

— Ну нафиг, — заключил Куроо и уж было хотел бросить трубку, как в ней послышался спокойной голос, до этого остающийся за кадром.

— Куроо-сан?

Взяв телефон и от напряжения даже сев на кровати, Куроо хмуро прислушался к голосу, начиная искать подвох.

— Да? — всё же вымолвил он, и стал ждать, что же может сейчас сказать Акааши.

— Только ради того, чтобы Бокуто-сан больше не расстраивался, — в этой фразе было ощутимо, как Акааши собирает всю свою волю в кулак. — Я приношу вам свои искренние извинения и надеюсь, что это не повлияет на наши отношения в будущем.

Сказанное показалось Куроо искренним. Но если честно, доверять Акааши не хотелось просто даже из вредности. С другой стороны, если сейчас дать ему от ворот поворот, то автоматически можно прослыть ужасным парнем, который попытку наладить отношения убил на корню. Куроо не был плохим парнем, поэтому…

— Я чувствую подвох в каждом слове. Но ради бро и только ради бро… — будто ступая по минному полю, произнёс Куроо и затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа.

— Благодарю. Готов купить вам две пачки мороженого, если это как-то загладит мою вину.

Облегчение тут же приятно освободило от напряжения. Видимо это было действительно искреннее извинение, и Куроо молодец, что согласился его принять. Довольно улыбнувшись, Тетцуро снова лег на кровати. На фоне Бокуто радостно кричал как любит их обоих и какие они молодцы, что помирились. От этого Куроо не удержался и засмеялся, кажется радуясь такому окончанию конфликта нисколько не меньше.

— Договорились, Акааши.


End file.
